Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{r + 1}{4r - 2} = 5$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r - 2$ $ -(r + 1) = 5(4r - 2) $ $-r - 1 = 20r - 10$ $-1 = 21r - 10$ $9 = 21r$ $21r = 9$ $r = \dfrac{9}{21}$ Simplify. $r = \dfrac{3}{7}$